DPA29
| image=DPA29.png | number=29 | manga_series=Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! | series=Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! | volume=7 | location=Stark Mountain | prev_chapter=Look for Giratina! | next_chapter=The Anger of Legendary Pokémon Heatran | chapter=DP | }} A Clash! Hareta vs. Charon (Japanese: 激突!! ハレタVSプルート Clash!! Hareta vs. ) is the twenty-ninth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The chapter begins with Hareta and Mitsumi's arrival at Stark Mountain, with Jun having left on his own to seek information from Prof. Rowan. Mitsumi notes that with both Charon and Kaisei after Giratina, that Team Galactic's presence must indicate that Giratina is here, she tries to tell Hareta to stick close to avoid trouble, but he wanders off anyway and finds a group of Galactic Grunts. He decides to follow them figuring that they must be going where Giratina is. One of the Grunts asks him what he's doing and Hareta says to pay him no mind, the Grunt complies. Mitsumi soon comes looking for him and apologies to the Grunt for any trouble he may have caused. The Grunt replies that he was no trouble at all, before realizing that he recognizes the name Hareta. A chase ensues. It isn't until one of them states that Master Charon will be pleased if they bring Hareta and Mitsumi to him that Mitsumi tells Hareta to stop running and give in to the Grunts. When Hareta and Mitsumi are brought in, Charon takes the chance to introduce himself as Team Galactic's Boss. Hareta then replies "Chubby? Aww, that's a mean nickname!" prompting Charon to hastily correct him. Charon then notes that Hareta is the son of Kaisei, causing Hareta to ask about how he knows his father. He replies that Kaisei is the one who knows the path to find Giratina. Mitsumi deducts that the reason Team Galactic is here must be to obtain Giratina, however Charon says that she's wrong and that he has come to obtain the legendary Pokémon Heatran, through the use of the Magma Stone. However, when he tries to touch it, he burns his hand. Mitsumi wonders if Team Galactic really has a future with a leader like this. Charon tells her to shut up and then divulges his true objective-- money. He claims that "Money makes the world go round! With enough money, I can make people do anything I want!", Mitsumi claims that he's a fool if he believes that. He replies that on the contrary, she is a fool for not noticing the truth, just like Cyrus. Mitsumi asks if he's responsible for his disappearance, which he then confirms. He then offers Hareta the chance to join him, under the impression that he could be used as a bargaining chip with Kaisei. However Hareta refuses and breaks free of the ropes that bind him, saying that he doesn't forgive people who sell out their friends. Charon moves to plan B by bringing out his trump card, the captive Mars. Charon warns Hareta and Mitsumi that if they want her returned unharmed, they must do as he says as he asks them to kneel before him. Before anything else can happen though, an explosion interrupts. "International Police! Team Galactic, you're all under arrest!", Koya is on the scene with his Metagross. Hareta tells Koya that he has great timing and that now they can save Mars together. Koya however says that's none of his business and that she'll be arrested just like the others. Hareta refuses to let him do this and lets loose a in the cave. Charon thanks Hareta for the save, however Hareta says that he's a real jerk and throws him to the other side of the cave. He and the grunts make a hasty retreat. As Hareta undoes the ropes tying Mitsumi and Mars, the ground begins to shake, the Magma Stone has moved from its pedestal. Heatran has awoken! Major events * Hareta and Mitsumi arrive at Stark Mountain and meet Charon. * Team Galactic awakens Heatran, but retreat before they can capture it. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * (flashback) * Koya * Charon * Mars * Jupiter (flashback) * Kaisei (flashback) * s Pokémon * ( ) * (Koya's) * * (silhouette) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA29